


A Slytherin’s Proposal

by infynitehexes



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infynitehexes/pseuds/infynitehexes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Xandra’s 22nd birthday, yet her beau is nowhere to be found…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slytherin’s Proposal

Title: A Slytherin’s Proposal  
Author: infynitehexes  
Summary: It is Xandra’s 22nd birthday, yet her beau is nowhere to be found…

A/N: A little something for Grace’s birthday (albeit a little late). 

The loud popping noise that could only be her elf Mipsy nearly roused Xandra from her slumber. 

“Young mistress should make it to the breakfast table…” she squeaked excitedly while Xandra clung to the remnants of a dream. It was a conversation with no less than her fateful ancestor, Guinevere. And it hardly made any sense now that she was more awake than asleep.

Today is the day, she wistfully remembers Guinevere telling her. And as Xandra watched Mipsy carefully lay out an enchanting ensemble (she remembered it was a gift from a distinguished boutique in Paris), she can’t help but wonder if today really does matter in the whole grand plan that was her life. 

“Please Mipsy, can I not have a lie in?” She teased her elf mischievously and snickered at the panicked response. 

“But young mistress there is so much to do! And the guests have started to arrive!”

Guests arriving in the morning? How dreadfully peculiar! The invitations carefully indicated an afternoon party and yet they have turned up for breakfast. How very against pureblood decorum!

“Of course he knows it starts with high tea but the Lord Salazar is having coffee with him in his east wing study …”

Xandra jumped out of bed and made a mad dash to her en suite bathroom, calling out as she wandlessly started to run the shower, “Is it a party or a guest of one Mipsy?”

“He arrived alone mistress, and Mipsy heard his son and Mr. Potter will not be until later.”

Oh Merlin! Draco and Harry? They must be staying in the Manor for the summer, Xandra mused as she harried her morning routine. 

~

“…of course Lord Salazar. I will try to come back in time for the party.” 

Xandra heard a familiar voice promise just as she stepped across the alcove that led to her father’s study. She caught the billowing black robes licked by Floo fire but not the face she had initially hoped to see, and then a pout formed on her lips when she realized that she was too late. 

“Now, now Xandra. You heard him. He will be back for later.” Her father admonished lightly as he settled back into his chair and sipped his tea.

“But Father, how could you send him on an errand on such a day?” 

“It was an urgent matter, dear. And I don’t trust anyone but him in this account.”

 

(A work in progress.)


End file.
